


The Drunk Dial

by TheoMiller



Category: Fantastic Four (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Best Friends, Fanvids, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMiller/pseuds/TheoMiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you drunk?"<br/>"Maybe I am a little drunk, so what!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drunk Dial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaku/gifts).



> In an alternate universe where BEN GRIMM GETS A BAXTER SCHOLARSHIP TOO, TYVM, Ben and Reed wind up roommates. And then Victor gets Reed drunk, and a phone call changes everything.

**Author's Note:**

> @mayor kyakuuu: what if, instead of trading pain, we exchanged teeth rotting fluff using terrible romcom tropes? just a thought.


End file.
